


Snakes DO NOT need cuddles

by TalesoftheEnchantedForest



Series: The snake and the duke (Demus fics) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Remus is Remus but what did you expect, but nothing graphic, sleepy Deceit, some suggestive language and reference to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesoftheEnchantedForest/pseuds/TalesoftheEnchantedForest
Summary: Deceit wants to cuddle, Remus is being Remus, but eventually our sneaky snake gets the cuddle time he certainly doesn't crave.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: The snake and the duke (Demus fics) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	Snakes DO NOT need cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed that there aren't much Demus content out there so this is a gift to both myself and other Demus shippers ❤️
> 
> Ps, I've fallen in love with all the sides, but like- they are so different! (Thomas is such an amazing actor!) Anyway, I'm sending love to y'all out there ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ) Enjoy!

„Do you ever think about what would happen if your head was cut off?” Remus whispered, his question followed by a telltale chuckle that he was currently imagining the scenario. „Would you immediately die, or would there be a second of consciousness where you could feel what it’s like to be detached from your body?” 

„Remus, please, **do not** internalize your sudden creative outbursts-” Deceit mumbled into the pillow while he tightened his hold around the other side’s waist. The deceitful side could feel the body in his embrace shuffle out of his arms, which _definitely_ didn’t elicit a dissatisfied hiss from the snake-like side. 

Once Remus settled into a comfortable position – now facing the slightly smaller side – Deceit secured his grip around the other once again, nestling his head into the intrusive trait’s neck and letting a content sigh escape his lips. Deceit was almost convinced by the lack of response which gave him a few more minutes of peaceful and thoughtless bliss. 

„I’m just saying,” Remus started again, not bothering to keep his volume down this time. It would be an understatement that Deceit was rather frustrated by the other man – and although he tended to value the uniqueness of the more reckless side, he couldn’t find it in himself to appreciate that certain characteristic that he usually admired in the other when his hazed over brain could only echo the sound of his inner voice, shouting at him to get some well-deserved sleep while Thomas was out with his friends. Not surprisingly, the „light sides” didn’t approve of them being present when Thomas was interacting with other people – not like they were ever fond of their presence – but it was a fair deal to retreat for the time being, and let the others gain space in Thomas’ conscious, for exchange of some stage time once their host was in solitary and in no danger of letting something embarrassing or alarming slip out. In these relatively quiet moments, Deceit would use his most persuasive voice (with the promise of letting Remus decide on what they do later that night) in hope of attaining some quality cuddle time that he had been craving. 

„Can you imagine stuffing something into the capitated person’s mouth and watch the food fall out of their gullet? Oh! Do you think it would get stuck in their throat and somebody would have to -?” Deceit struggled to dismiss Remus’s disturbing ideas and light giggles as he felt the other leaning away, clearly anticipating some sort of outward reaction after the mental image he had just painted. 

Deceit lazily cracked one eye open to peer up at the other side, only to be met with a sadistic grin plastered on Remus’s face. It was such an ordinary look on Remus that Deceit simply learned to accept it as his natural facial expression. However, he knew that there was more than one side to the gruesome man currently pressed close up against his chest. 

„Re, you promised me some cuddle time!” And no, Deceit wasn’t whining. He was just using a higher pitch to give measure to his emphasise, which happened to be accompanied by a cautionary growl. And he absolutely didn’t purr at the feeling of Remus’s arms enclosing around his middle section. 

„And what do you think we are doing right now? Don’t be a pussy, Deedee, and just go back to sleep!” Remus scolded but placed a tender kiss onto Deceit’s forehead, which only made the other jerk in his arms. 

„Ey, no, that tickles!” Deceit cried out, squirming lower on the bed to put distance between him and Remus’ bothersome moustache. 

„Where are you going, snakey, come back to your feverishly sexy duke!” Remus laughed at Deceit’s childish protest to wrestle down the intrusive side’s arms which insistently pulled at the other’s limbs. Deceit huffed in annoyance as Remus triumphantly lifted his eyebrows – strong tentacles encircling the snake-like side’s body and enveloping them in a warm grasp, keeping them at eye-level with each other. Soon, Remus could feel the other side slowly relax in his hold as Deceit’s eyes fluttered shut and his arms came to settle on Remus’s chest. The creative trait then pressed their foreheads together and let their legs tangle under the sheets, enjoying the pleasant proximity. In all honesty, Remus loved to feel their warm bodies press together like puzzle pieces. It was almost better than sex! He just relished the feeling of the other’s warm breath ghosting over his face, the smooth caress of delicately long fingers leaving invisible traces on his sensitive skin, an adorable forked-tongue poking out between the other’s push lips. He just wanted to devour this man! 

Remus was never one for self-control. He could hardly refrain himself, whether it be his thoughts or actions – and it required all his willpower to detain himself from claiming this gorgeous man right then and there. But Remus wasn’t stupid (despite what others thought of him) and he knew that if he played his cards right, Deceit would certainly reward his generosity later, preferably in a scene more fitting to Remus’s taste. And as he had already mentioned, he wasn’t completely against their current situation. 

However, Remus couldn’t stop himself from placing a small kiss on the other’s lovely (and very attractive) scales, enjoying the way it made the smaller frame shiver against his body. He watched the other man’s handsome features for a few minutes – just imagining what could possibly play out in his mind: Is it something disgusting? Is it something sensual? Is he picturing how Remus would look like in a leather corset while kneeling in front of him? (He really wants to try on a leather corset. Maybe he could convince Deceit to –) 

„Remus…” Deceit’s sleepy mumble interrupted his daydream. 

„Yeah, Double-Dee?” Remus singsonged, giving his voice a flirtatious tilt. 

„Could you move your hands off my ass?” 

Remus gave him a pout of betrayal, but after realizing that Deceit didn’t intend to open his eyes any time soon, he gave up his innocent act and removed his grip from the other’s (firm) backside. 

„You are no fun!” Remus complained but was instantly comforted by the feeling of Deceit’s soft lips pecking his nose. 

„Just go to sleep…” Deceit’s voice trailed off as he once again fell into a deep state (as deep as it could get in Remus’ company) of unconsciousness. 

Remus gave in and let his mind wander off to vivid images of people being decapitated, all the while his chin gently resting atop Deceit’s head, savouring the moment of mutual love and acceptance that was so rare to them, but undoubtedly special.


End file.
